hypixelfandomcom-20200222-history
Build Battle
Build Battle "In Build Battle, players face off against each other to see who can create the best build based on a theme. Build Battle is perfect for any players who love building or creating things in-game." Build Battle is a competitive creative game and Hypixel's first creative-based minigame. Build Battle is an entire lobby, which is split into 4 categories (which you can see below). The main idea behind all of these game modes is to build a given theme in a plot over a period of time. To help you do this you are given creative mode, and can even set weather, floor, walls and use custom heads and particles. As you win games you progress through cosmetic ranks that are displayed in the Build Battle lobby and in-game. You can now join Build Battle via the lobby command /lobby bb, or by its icon on the compass, a crafting table. 'Modes' * Solo * Teams * Pro * Guess the Build Gameplay (For Solo and Teams Mode) Blocks You can use ALL blocks that are in 1.8.9; blocks added in versions 1.9+ cannot be used. When attempting to use a 1.9+ item, the server will delete the item from the player's inventory and display a notification. Build Phase During Build Phase, you are given a 27x27 area of land, creative mode, and some extra tools to make building easier. You have a Nether Star in the bottom right hand of your Hotbar at all times, which can be used to access the Plot Options. The Plot Options contains 10 features: Weather, Time, Biome, Plot Floor, Custom Skulls, Custom Particles, Banner Builder, Save Loadout, Jukebox, and the Language Selector. Plot weather By default, Plot Weather is selected to Sunny, but you can also choose Stormy, Rainy and Snowing. Plot time By default, it is selected to 12 PM, but you can also select 6 AM, 9 AM, 3 PM, 6 PM, 9 PM, 12 AM, 3 AM, and 6 AM. Plot biome By Default, your Plot Biome is selected to Plains, but you can also select Mesa, Ocean, Desert, Forest, Jungle, Ice Plains, Swamp, and Savanna. Plot floor Your Plot Floor is by default White Stained Clay, but you can drag and drop a block from your Hotbar to the Plot Floor slot in the options menu to change it. Backdrop/Plot Theme A backdrop is a cosmetic which gives your plot a little more attractiveness. Check out the emerald in your inventory in any Build Battle lobby and choose the brick item for these backdrops! Custom Heads There are 7 different categories of custom heads you can choose from: Colors, Animals, Blocks, Foods, Interior, Miscellaneous and Mobs. Colours include hot pink, crimson, aqua, green and more. Animals include pandas, bees, turtles and more. There are also many different blocks, including redstone torch top, hay, sand, and polished & unpolished stone. Jams, cookies, fruits and doughnuts are in the foods section, and plant boxes, lamps, buckets and more are in the interior section. Miscellaneous consists of other blocks that can't be classified into the other six sections, like Easter eggs, Lava Cores and a Gold Nugget head! Mobs include different mobs, like wolves, ghasts, different types of zombie, and a few more. You cannot get all custom heads, but a large variety is in the custom heads menu. You can also make a skull of another player by typing /skull username. Voting Phase After the building phase ends, the voting phase starts. All the builders will be teleported to a single plot of any player to view their builds - they can then rate on how good their build is, keeping the theme in mind. They have 6 options, shown with different appropriate colours: * Dark Red - Super Poop * Pink - Poop * Lime - OK * Green - Good * Purple - Epic * Yellow - Legendary Legendary Rain When over 25% of players have voted legendary on a build, the word "LEGENDARY" will appear on screen and diamonds will rain from the sky. Gameplay for Pro Mode Game Structure There are several differences between Solo Mode and Pro Mode: * Players have 10 minutes to build instead of 5. * There are less themes and the themes are more general. (For example, "Fantasy, "Medieval", "Modern", etc.) * Players have access to the pro tools. These can be accessed by right-clicking the nether star ("Options") in your hotbar and then clicking on the stick ("Pro Tools"). There are 6 pro tools, with functions similar to World Edit: ** Region selection tool (enchanted stick): Used to select a region. After a region is selected you can use the other tools to edit this region. ** Fill tool (enchanted bucket): Fills a selected region with a desired block. ** Cut tool (enchanted shears): Removes a selected region. ** Copy tool (enchanted paper): Copies a selected region. ** Paste tool (enchanted slimeball): Pastes a copied region. ** Undo tool (enchanted arrow): Undoes the last edit. * The plot size is 41x41x35 instead of 27x27x25. * Player's names are hidden during voting time and players have 20 seconds to vote on plots. * More score is awarded: Higher-level players tend to prefer this mode since a longer time to build results in better builds. Gameplay for Guess the Build Guess the Build is a Build Battles game mode still in development. In this game mode, a player is chosen to build as the others guess about what he is building. Players Up to 10 players per round. The Builder When a player is chosen to be the builder, they are given a few seconds to choose from three options about which theme they are required to build. The themes are in three difficulties and after the theme selection, the builder will start building. The rules of building are very similar to Solo and Teams game modes, but the time is limited to 2 minutes instead. If a guesser guesses correctly, them and the builder both get points, so the builder will try to build as relevant as possible in order to gain more points. The Guesser After the builder chose their theme, the guessers will start guessing by typing in their guess in chat. The guessers have unlimited attempts but only have the two minutes to guess as the builder builds. If they made a wrong guess, it will be displayed in chat; however, if they made the correct guess, the chat message would be replaced by a success message that is seen by everyone in the game. With time, more and more clues are given to the guessers, including the length of the word of the theme and specific letters of the theme, making the guessers complete a hangman puzzle based on the build. Rotation After the two minutes of building time, a new builder will be randomly selected from all players who had not built before, and the normal rules apply again. The game ends when all players had built. Score System The number of points in a round would be determined when the builder first chooses their theme. The builder can choose the easy theme for 1 point, medium for 2 points, and hard for 3 points. If a guesser correctly guesses the theme, guesser and the builder both get the points for the round. The first player that guesses the build correctly gets 3 points, the second player gets 2 points, and the rest of the correct guessers get 1 point. Build Battle Ranks Build Battle ranks display in the Build Battle lobby and in-game: Build Battle Backdrops * Windowsill * Beach * Classroom * Hypixel * Lakeside * Mountains Quest Master Category:Minigames Category:Casual Games